Medidas Desesperadas
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry, presa de la más grande desesperación, hará lo que sea para averiguar qué hace Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres. Oneshot escrito para el MiniBang del Drarrython.


**Título: **Medidas desesperadas  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Draco/Harry  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Suiris E'Doluc  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 6,100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Género:<strong> PWP/Angst?  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Harry, presa de la más grande desesperación, hará lo que sea para averiguar qué hace Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres.

**Advertencias: **Gender-swap (cambio de sexo de un personaje) primero, y cross-dressing después. Acto sexual consentido entre dos chicos menores de edad, el cual comienza con uno de ellos convertido en chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

Aunque en el libro no mencionan la edad de las chicas en las que se convertían Goyle y Crabbe para ayudar a Draco, vamos a suponer –para bien de este fic y de nuestra salud mental- que ya eran chicas creciditas, como de 16 al menos. ¿De acuerdo? Porque sino… quedaría todavía más raro de lo que ya quedó. Por su comprensión, gracias. xD

Mi agradecimiento a **Maripi_Juliette** porque me ayudó a encontrar unos datos en el libro rápida y desinteresadamente, favor que me ahorró mucho tiempo.

(Intento de) Escrito para el MiniBang del Drarrython.

* * *

><p><strong>Medidas desesperadas<strong>

A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. ¿No era así como rezaba el dicho? Y Harry, en sus dieciséis años de vida, jamás se había sentido más desesperado como en ese momento.

Así que creyó que estaba justificado. Después de todo, había intentado _todo_, precisamente. Desde revisar el Mapa del Merodeador durante noches enteras, preguntándose dónde diablos se metía Malfoy cuando no podía encontrar su nombre en él; aguantar la indiferencia y enojo de Hermione y Ron cada vez que les sacaba el tema; caer tan bajo como para mandar a dos elfos tras sus pasos; y, finalmente, haber llegado a la acertada conclusión —después de quebrarse como un loco la cabeza y gracias a las pistas que Dobby le dio— de que el sitio a donde se metía Malfoy era la Sala de los Menesteres.

Pero saber dónde se ocultaba Malfoy no marcaba el final de nada, lamentablemente. Ahora tenía ante él la misión de averiguar qué era lo que Malfoy hacía ahí adentro. Y esa, no era una puerta fácil de abrir.

* * *

><p>Mientras más pensaba en el tema, Harry más se daba cuenta de que durante ese año escolar, Malfoy había sufrido un cambio gradual ante sus ojos. Gradual pero que a esas alturas ya era bastante notorio. Y no sólo referente a la apariencia física (Malfoy se veía más alicaído y delgado que de costumbre, casi como si estuviese enfermo), sino al concepto que Harry tenía de él como persona.<p>

Por mucho tiempo Harry había pensado en Malfoy como un pelele inútil e hijo de papi incapaz de hacer nada más que alardear. Y alardeaba. Alardeaba ante sus compañeros de Slytherin de que era portador de la Marca Tenebrosa —según había oído el mismo Harry—; alardeaba ante Snape de que su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado Oclumencia —una habilidad que Harry nunca pudo dominar—; alardeaba de que el mismísimo Voldemort le había asignado una misión sólo a él. Alardeaba de cosas que, si resultaban ciertas (y Harry cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que sí lo eran) realmente se podía comprender que fueran motivo de presunción. Harry se quería patear a él mismo por estar comenzando a ponerse en los zapatos de Malfoy, pero no podía evitarlo. Bastaba el simple hecho de saber que Malfoy había estado frente a Voldemort y no había muerto de terror. Harry, más que nadie, sabía que eso no era nada sencillo de soportar.

Además, Harry tenía que reconocer que más allá de todas esas bravuconadas que ni siquiera él le había creído al principio, Malfoy poseía una admirable determinación para cumplir un objetivo y una habilidad increíble para mantenerlo en secreto aún cuando tenía sobre su cabeza a Harry y a Snape intentando descubrir qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

De pronto y en un punto que Harry no era capaz de precisar, se había girado a ver a Malfoy y lo que había visto ante sus ojos era, no a un niñito mimado, sino a un elemento valioso del bando enemigo, a alguien capaz de darle pelea. Capaz de representar un verdadero peligro. Un verdadero contrincante no sólo para Harry, sino para la Orden y hasta para el mismo Dumbledore. Un verdadero soldado. Un verdadero espía infiltrado.

Harry no podía continuar negándoselo: Malfoy estaba ganándose su admiración.

Y eso sin hablar de otro tipo de admiración que Malfoy siempre había causado a Harry y en la cuál éste procuraba no pensar durante el día, pero que, para su desgracia, se hacía presente en los sueños húmedos que plagaban sus noches enteras.

Harry estaba convencido de que negar las cosas en un plano consciente bastaría para conseguir que desaparecieran. Así que eso hizo; se negó a aceptar y volcó toda esa energía acumulada en autoconvencerse de que le gustaba Ginny. Y que lo sentía por Malfoy era sólo una obsesión nacida de la certeza de que planeaba hacer algo maligno dentro de Hogwarts, y que él, como buen estudiante, tendría que poner todo su empeño en impedir.

Por supuesto que eso no tenía nada que ver con la pena que lo embargaba cada vez que miraba la silueta triste y acabada del que antes fuera un altanero y atractivo miembro de la casa de Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Si Harry había pensado que a partir de ese momento sería pan comido descubrir en qué consistía el plan de Malfoy, estaba muy equivocado. De acuerdo, sabía que cuando su nombre no aparecía señalado en el Mapa del Merodeador era porque estaba metido en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero ese conocimiento sólo terminó por exasperarlo más porque no sacó nada en concreto. Ya que intentó entrar en la Sala muchas veces, demasiadas, sin conseguir que la maldita habitación se lo permitiera siquiera. Y luego, con el paso de los días, Hermione, Ron y él descubrieron que cuando Malfoy estaba dentro del Sala, Goyle o Crabbe se quedaban fuera, en el pasillo del séptimo piso… pero no como ellos mismos, sino transformados en chicas.<p>

Harry casi se podía dar de golpes contra cualquier cosa tal como había visto a Dobby hacerlo tantas veces. ¡La de ocasiones que él había pasado por ese muro y había visto a esas chicas, y ni siquiera había sospechado nada!

No cabía duda; el plan de Malfoy cada vez se revelaba más y más retorcido pero sagaz; y Harry no dejaba de experimentar un contradictorio sentimiento de fascinación y odio a partes iguales.

Era duro de admitir, pero era la verdad. Malfoy era jodidamente inteligente, pero Harry iba a hacer lo que fuera para no quedarse atrás.

* * *

><p>No una, sino dos veces intentó Harry espantar a la chica en turno (Crabbe o Goyle, quién sabe cuál de los dos sería) y quedarse frente al muro cubierto bajo la capa de invisibilidad para esperar a que Malfoy saliera y poder atraparlo, pero no funcionó. Finalmente Harry comprendió que Malfoy no saldría de la Sala de los Menesteres al menos de que estuviese completamente seguro de que Crabbe o Goyle estaban ahí esperándolo.<p>

Así que Harry creyó que no le quedaba más remedio que usar la misma medida que Malfoy. Y aunque la idea no le agradaba demasiado, hizo de tripas corazón y al siguiente día, antes de irse al séptimo piso, realizó una breve parada en las mazmorras de Pociones, tomando la cantidad suficiente de poción multijugos para cumplir su misión, sin poder evitar pensar lo torpe que era Slughorn al tener semejante tesoro en pociones y unas pésimas protecciones en su aula.

No iba a rendirse, no después de todo lo que le había costado llegar a ese punto y estando sólo a un maldito muro (unos cuántos ladrillos, sólo unos pocos centímetros) de distancia de Malfoy y de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo ahí adentro. Así tuviera que hacer lo más vergonzoso que pudiera recordar… y mira que decir eso ya era demasiado.

Pero si Crabbe y Goyle podían convertirse en chicas y no sufrir más secuelas que un constante mal humor, también él podía hacerlo.

Bajo la capa y después de dejar el aula de Pociones con una buena dosis de multijugos en un frasco, Harry revisó el Mapa. Sonrió al encontrar el nombre que buscaba. O uno de ellos al menos.

_Vincent Crabbe_

Intentando no hacer ruido, caminó a toda prisa, llegando en pocos minutos al pasillo donde la Sala de los Menesteres se manifestaba a aquellos en necesidad.

La tarde gris y apagada caía ya fuera del castillo, haciendo que el corredor luciese sombrío. Harry, caminando más despacio ahora que ya estaba cerca, localizó a Crabbe en la versión más bonita en la que seguramente nadie lo vería jamás. En esa ocasión era una chica alta y delgada de cabello castaño, de facciones finas y ojos color miel. Harry vagamente recordaba haberla visto antes, en el Gran Comedor o en el tren. Quizá sería de quinto grado, o de séptimo, no podía precisar bien.

Harry aceleró el paso pero sin dejar de tener cuidado, preguntándose si Malfoy y sus amigos simplemente tomaban cabellos de sus compañeras de casa indiscriminadamente o si se los pedían de manera amable. Dudaba mucho que fuera esto último. Después de todo, compartir la misma sala común brindaba oportunidades de apropiarse de hasta de las pertenencias personales de otros, ya ni hablar de un cabello o dos…

Conforme se acercaba a Crabbe, Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y le apuntó. Sin embargo, no le lanzó ningún hechizo hasta que estuvo prácticamente frente a él.

En esa ocasión no quería que soltase la balanza de bronce que Goyle y él siempre llevaban en la mano y la cual funcionaba a manera de alarma para alertar a Malfoy que afuera había moros en la costa. Harry estaba seguro de que por eso había sucedido que en las veces anteriores su plan había fallado: Crabbe y Goyle habían dejado caer el ruidoso cacharro y Malfoy quedaba sobre aviso. En esa ocasión, no permitiría que fuera así.

Con la mano izquierda y con la rapidez que le brindaban sus reflejos de buscador, Harry le arrebató a Crabbe aquella balanza aún por debajo de la capa y, con la derecha, lo hechizó aún antes de que el otro pudiera darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—_Desmaius_—dijo en voz apenas audible y el chico (que era chica), cayó suavemente contra la pared en la que se encontraba apoyado, resbalando con lentitud hasta quedar tendido en el piso.

Harry sonrió al pensar que si hubiese estado en su cuerpo normal de mastodonte, Crabbe habría hecho muchísimo más ruido al desplomarse así.

Ayudándose de un hechizo levitador, Harry rápidamente llevó a Crabbe hasta el armario más cercano y, ruborizándose bastante y evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar aquel cuerpo prestado, lo desnudó. No quiso ni pensar en el hecho abochornante y completamente ridículo de que estaba a punto de ponerse _ropa femenina de pies a cabeza y que el mismo Crabbe se había puesto antes_.

—Ron se reirá toda la vida de mí si se entera de esto —murmuró Harry mientras procedía él mismo a quitarse su propia ropa. Toda.

Con infinito asco y comenzando a arrepentirse de estar cometiendo toda esa locura, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo femenino de Crabbe y le arrancó un cabello. Lo observó durante unos segundos, preguntándose si acaso eso podría funcionar. Nunca había escuchado de un caso similar a ese, donde alguien se sirviera de un cabello para activar una multijugos de otro que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Supongo que lo descubriré en este instante —se dijo Harry, casi deseando que aquello no funcionara y así poder tener una excusa para largarse de ahí. Después de haberse puesto su ropa primero, claro está.

Puso el cabello en la botella, agitó y se la bebió. Los desagradables efectos de la multijugos recorrieron su piel, sintió su tamaño y estructura cambiar y una larga cortina de cabello castaño caer sobre su espalada y hombros desnudos. Ahogó un gemido de decepción. La maldita cosa sí había trabajado bien.

Sin atreverse a pasarle revista a su nuevo y extraño cuerpo, se apresuró a vestirse con la bonita ropa interior de chica que le había quitado a Crabbe, aunque jamás pudo descifrar cómo demonios era la manera correcta de ponerse el sujetador. Terminó abrochándolo primero para luego pasárselo por encima de la cabeza, jadeando de agotamiento al terminar, especialmente porque había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no tocarse los senos mientras lo hacía.

Finalmente y corriendo contra reloj, se puso el resto de la ropa, que no era otra más que el uniforme escolar de las chicas. Vaciló un momento ante la vista de su varita. Si Malfoy la veía, podría reconocerla. Decidió esconderla en lo más profundo de sus ropas y lo mismo hizo con su capa de invisibilidad. Tendría que llevar esa farsa hasta el final.

Costase lo que costase.

* * *

><p>Esa noche las cosas parecían estar de su parte. Sin sufrir ningún contratiempo, Harry llegó ante el muro frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y se apoyó torpemente contra la pared donde había encontrado a Crabbe un rato antes, intentando imitar su postura y modo de moverse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la ya tan conocida puerta se materializó en la pared ante él.<p>

Ansioso y sobreexcitado, Harry apretó fuertemente la balanza de bronce que llevaba en la mano izquierda, la derecha palpando por fuera de su túnica para asegurarse de que su varita continuaba ahí donde la había ocultado. Malfoy abrió la puerta de la Sala y Harry se abalanzó sobre él antes de que diera un paso afuera, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni mucho menos a salir o a cerrar la puerta. Harry estaba tan al borde de la desesperación que sentía que moriría si no veía en qué demonios se convertía la Sala para Malfoy.

Soltó la balanza —que cayó en el suelo produciendo ese espantoso sonido que Harry ya conocía tan bien—, llegó hasta su rival y se paró frente a él, apenas a un palmo de su cara. Malfoy le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué demonios te…? —comenzó a preguntar Malfoy, pero Harry lo tomó de las solapas de su túnica y lo sacudió como si estuviese siendo presa de un ataque de ansiedad o algo peor (cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad).

—¡Necesito ir al baño! —se escuchó decir Harry con la voz femenina de la chica cuyo cuerpo estaba tomando prestado, medio avergonzado de no tener una excusa mejor que ésa para intentar colarse en la Sala—. ¿No hay uno aquí dentro?

Asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Malfoy —con ese cuerpo era tan alto como el Slytherin, y se permitió un instante de rabia al darse cuenta de que esa chica tenía mayor estatura que él mismo— asombrándose al descubrir que la Sala de los Menesteres presentaba ante él el aspecto de un gran almacén de cosas viejas y usadas, nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, Harry podía ver objetos y sólo objetos. Basura y muebles rotos. ¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy en un lugar como ése lleno de artefactos inservibles, aparentemente?

—Eh, ¿Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy de repente, y si Harry no hubiese estado tan distraído, habría notado el tono de suspicacia que impregnaba su voz.

Harry demoró unos segundos en recordar que se dirigía a él.

Desvió la mirada del caos que estaba detrás de Malfoy para encarar a éste. Se encontró con que los ojos de Malfoy lo estaban observando apenas a unos centímetros de su propia cara; en su prisa por mirar lo que había dentro de la Sala no se había dado cuenta de que casi se había abrazado de él. De hecho, todavía tenía sus dedos cerrados apretadamente en las solapas de la túnica de Malfoy, quien lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos que le parecieron interminables y con algo que, definitivamente, era sospecha. Harry, aterrorizado, se preguntó si no habría sido descubierto. Pero como el rubio no hizo amago de agarrar su propia varita ni ningún otro movimiento peligroso, Harry adjudicó la sensación a un extraño "presentimiento femenino" o alguna paranoia por el estilo.

Lentamente procedió a soltarse mientras abría la boca para responder.

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con esa voz de chica que le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que brotaba de su garganta.

(Joder, no le bastaría toda la vida para acostumbrarse a eso. Y mucho menos se acostumbraría a tener senos y a tener que pasar_todos los días_por la hazaña de ponerse un maldito sujetador.)

Entonces, Malfoy miró a Harry de arriba abajo, como si estuviese tomando alguna clase de decisión. Harry sintió su estómago pesado, como si un mal presentimiento se hubiera asentado ahí y se mezclara con la certeza de que ya no había tiempo de echarse atrás. Como cuando te subes a una maldita montaña rusa y deseas bajarte de ella cuando no es posible ya, cuando ya estás en el punto más alto. No había escapatoria, tenía que llevar eso hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—Me parece que tu urgencia es otra, grandísimo cabrón —dijo Malfoy en un tono que provocó que a Harry se le erizaran (ahora sí) todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Estaba por dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de Malfoy cuando éste pareció reaccionar y lo tomó firmemente de los antebrazos, tirando de su ahora cuerpo femenino y metiéndolo junto con él a la Sala de los Menesteres o al almacén de baratijas en el que ésta parecía haberse convertido.

—¡Malfoy! —alcanzó a exclamar Harry con un tono de voz que sonó, tal vez, más como la suya propia que como la de la chica, todavía sin comprender muy bien por qué Malfoy cerraba la puerta detrás de él y, acto seguido, lo empujaba hasta apoyarlo contra la hoja de madera. A él. O a Crabbe. O a la chica. A quien fuera.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por haber conseguido al fin entrar al sito que se había convertido en su obsesión, porque el punto era que Malfoy parecía sentirse _muy atraído_ por quien fuera él que creyera que estaba a su lado en ese momento. Harry no tenía que ser un genio para deducirlo: lo supo porque Malfoy lo estaba mirando con algo que en definitiva era no sólo malicia, sino_lasciva_, y porque lo que hizo a continuación fue estampar su boca contra la de Harry mientras pegaba su cuerpo totalmente al suyo, todo sin soltarlo en ningún momento de su poderoso agarre.

Harry, tan en shock que ni siquiera había atinado a moverse o a sacar la varita de Crabbe que tenía consigo, se permitió ser besado por Malfoy, con aquella manera salvaje y posesiva de alguien que ya está acostumbrado a tener el control en una relación.

La verdad era —y Harry tenía que admitirlo— que eso no estaba nada mal. Malfoy aprovechó su vacilación e introdujo la lengua entre sus labios y, para Harry, ser besado así fue como un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó literalmente sin aire. Nunca antes se había besado así con nadie, ni con Cho. Incapaz de pensar en nada y bastante gustoso, abrió la boca y gimió cuando la lengua de Malfoy comenzó a hurgar su interior de manera suave y parsimoniosa, deslizándola entre los dientes y sus labios, contra su propia lengua y paladar.

Aquel beso se sentía maravillosamente bien y Harry se derritió contra la puerta, deseando que el momento se prolongara más y más. Entonces Malfoy restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo –que en realidad no era el suyo, pero, ¿quién demonios se fijaba en esos detalles ahora?- y Harry pudo sentir contra su vientre femenino la firme prueba de que Malfoy estaba más que entusiasmado por aquella situación.

Entonces sí que Harry se aterrorizó un poco, más por el hecho de que no sabía que demonios significaba eso que por cualquier otra cosa. El asunto de tener el miembro de otro chico frotándose contra él —especialmente el de Malfoy— lo asustaba pero no porque no lo deseara, sino porque no sabía qué hacer con esa desbordante sensación de querer más y más que estaba experimentando. Tuvo terror porque de repente fue muy claro para él que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, no tanto por completar su misión "Malfoy-Sala-de-Los-Menesteres", sino porque realmente lo estaba disfrutando y sabía —con todo el dolor de su corazón— que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad así.

Y a pesar de estar vistiendo un cuerpo de chica, permitiría que Malfoy hiciese lo que quisiera con él.

Malfoy, sin dejar de besarlo cada vez más duro y dominante, le soltó uno de los brazos y llevó su mano libre directo a uno de los muslos de Harry, extendiendo toda su palma, aferrando duro, acariciando su piel hacia arriba, colándose debajo de su falda escolar. Harry gimió dentro del beso, incapaz de controlar el fuego que parecía consumirlo desde adentro y que iniciaba justo en ese punto de su pierna donde Malfoy tenía su ardiente mano puesta.

No pudo evitar abrir las piernas cuando la mano de Malfoy llegó hasta su ropa interior.

Malfoy soltó una risita de satisfacción al percibir ese movimiento de Harry, y el bastardo, sin dejar de comerse su boca y su lengua, dejó la mano quieta justo ahí. Harry volvió a gemir, ahora de frustración, y casi estuvo a punto de rogarle a Malfoy que por favor, por favor, continuara subiendo la mano. Sin atreverse a suplicar, lo único que hizo fue llevar sus propias manos hacia el rostro de Malfoy, acunando sus mejillas con delicadeza, temiendo ser rechazado.

Pero Malfoy no lo rechazó, y de hecho pareció encontrar el inocente gesto de Harry bastante excitante porque, en cuanto las manos de Harry tocaron su ahora delgado y todavía más angular rostro, el rubio gimió largamente; un sonido anhelante y lleno de sentimientos que Harry no pudo comprender. De inmediato y como si no pudiera contenerse más, Malfoy movió su mano un poco más hacia arriba y, con sus dedos, rozó _ese_sitio de Harry que en ese momento ni siquiera recordaba que era parte de su cuerpo.

Eso bastó para que los dos gimieran al unísono.

—Estás húmedo —jadeó Malfoy contra sus labios, sonando un tanto sorprendido, apretándose más contra él y restregando su erección contra el estómago de Harry—. Dios, en verdad lo deseas, ¿cierto? Si no lo estuviese viviendo, jamás hubiera creído que tú…

Las palabras de Malfoy demoraron más tiempo del habitual en atravesar la neblina de deseo que cubría el cerebro de Harry, pero finalmente lo hicieron y entonces éste se dio cuenta del uso de la palabra "húmedo". Así, en masculino. Entonces Harry recordó que él _sabía_ que Malfoy _sabía_que esa chica no era una chica, sino que era su gorilón de turno, Crabbe.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso Crabbe y Malfoy…?

Un dolor sordo lo invadió; celos y amargura y todo lo terrible que implicaba el estar recibiendo atenciones que en realidad no eran para él. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás para romper el beso y poderse separar de Malfoy, aunque no tuvo tanto éxito a la hora de lograr reunir la suficientemente fuerza de voluntar como para empujarlo y dejar de experimentar esa maravillosa sensación del cuerpo delgado pero fibroso contra el suyo y aquellos dedos que continuaban acariciándolo de manera gentil por encima de la suave tela de sus bragas.

No tuvo fuerza de voluntad para dejar de disfrutar tal vez el único momento en su vida en el que podría estar así de cerca del chico que había poblado sus fantasías durante los últimos meses.

—Malfoy —jadeó Harry, esquivando a Malfoy cuando éste quiso comenzar a besarlo otra vez—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Olvidas que soy…que soy _Crabbe_? —preguntó en un tono que le salió muchísimo más sofocado de lo que pretendía.

Malfoy sólo soltó una risita malévola (de eso a Harry no le cupo duda) y respondió:

—Crabbe, claro —suspiró en una manera tan maliciosa y extraña que provocó que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, otra vez—. Lo sé, lo sé. Y tú sabes lo que a mí me gusta _joderte_ cuando estás así. ¿O no… _Crabbe_?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, avergonzándose hasta la médula cuando aquella declaración de Malfoy elevó su excitación a un nivel que amenazaba con provocarle combustión espontánea y que _ahora sí_terminó de empapar sus bragas. Tan excitado y sorprendido que no pudo procesar el tono de burla en la voz de Malfoy cada vez que lo llamaba "Crabbe".

—¿Jo-jo-joderme? —tartamudeó lastimosamente, su cerebro fijo en esa sola palabra, su deseo expuesto de manera tan patética que Malfoy sólo se sonrió más.

Y sin decir agua va, Malfoy volvió a aprisionarlo con su propio peso contra la puerta y a fundir su boca con la suya, no admitiendo resistencia y acabando con cualquier gramo de voluntad que el moreno hubiera tenido con anterioridad.

Las manos de Malfoy bajaron hasta tomarlo de ambos muslos y, de un solo y ardiente movimiento, las arrastró sobre su piel hasta llevarlas a su trasero. Harry gimió y se empujó hacia Malfoy, tanto como para despegarse de la puerta y darle al rubio sitio para manobriar, como para sentir más de esa pulsante y caliente erección que se frotaba contra él.

Malfoy acarició el culo de Harry por encima de su ropa interior durante algunos momentos, masajeando con tanta fuerza y enterrando sus dedos de tal manera que seguramente le estaría causando cardenales que el moreno notaría después.

Vagamente Harry se preguntó por qué Malfoy lo manejaba tan rudamente considerando que era una chica, para luego darse una patada mental al recordar que él creía que era con Crabbe con quien estaba tratando. Y tal vez ese pensamiento debería haber bastado para que Harry se sintiera un poco indignado, pero no fue así en absoluto. Se sentía tan excitado y tan feliz de estar así con Malfoy que lo que menos le importó ya era la identidad falsa que estaba representando. Quería llegar a las últimas consecuencias de eso, se sentía tan jodidamente caliente que sabía que si no alcanzaba el orgasmo con él explotaría ahí mismo. No podía —ni quería— preocuparse por nada más.

Ya tendría tiempo para lamentaciones cuando todo eso llegara a su final.

—No puedo esperar a que termine el efecto para mirar como te ves con _esta ropa_puesta —murmuró Malfoy, dejando de besarlo durante un momento—. Me estás matando sólo de imaginármelo.

Harry frunció el ceño, _ahora sí_sintiéndose un poco contrariado ante eso. Y hablando del tiempo, ¿cuántos minutos habrían trascurrido ya desde que se había bebido la poción?

Abrió los ojos de repente. ¿Y qué tal si…?

Malfoy llevó las manos hacia la parte posterior de los muslos femeninos de Harry y tiró de ellos hacia arriba, tan fuerte y tan rápido que Harry no tuvo manera de evitar levantar las piernas y enroscarlas alrededor de las caderas de Malfoy, usando sus manos para sostenerse de los hombros del rubio. Éste, jadeando incontrolablemente —una imagen que Harry jamás podría olvidar— lo miró durante un momento y luego se volvió a oprimir contra él, de manera que la espalda de Harry quedó apoyada de lleno contra la puerta, dándole a Malfoy la libertad de soltarlo y usar sus manos para levantarle por completo la falda.

La falta de esa prenda hizo que la erección de Malfoy, aún debajo de sus pantalones, tuviera contacto directo con el miembro terriblemente hinchado de Harry, el cual, atrapado dentro de esas pequeñas bragas de mujer y pulsándole dolorosamente, parecía a punto de reventar. Harry casi se desmaya con la ardiente sensación.

—Potter —jadeó Malfoy.

Harry, congelándose, entonces se dio cuenta.

Abrió los ojos, horrorizado, sabiendo que Malfoy probablemente ahora sí lo mataría sin ninguna duda. Pero Malfoy sólo lo estaba mirando fijamente, no con odio, sino con un deseo contenido que causaba que sus ojos grises se notaran vidriosos y que provocaba que Harry sintiera un estallido de felicidad dentro de su interior.

—Malfoy —respondió y se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su verdadera voz—. ¿Sabías… tú sabías que yo…?

—¿Que eras tú? ¿Que en vez de Crabbe eras el insufrible espía de Dumbledore, maldito obsesionado de mierda que no deja de perseguirme a todos lados? —Soltó una risita—. Potter, Potter… deberías dejar de subestimarme, ¿sabes? Creo que a estas alturas ya deberías tenerme un poco de respeto.

Harry no respondió nada, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle a Malfoy que si había alguien a quien había aprendido a respetar y a admirar por esa época, ése era él. Dándose cuenta de que cualquier conversación entre ellos en ese momento sería muy bizarra dado que él vestía de chica y que estaba abrazado de Malfoy, y que Malfoy lo sostenía contra la puerta y que ambos estaban más calientes que el Infierno. Harry tragó pesadamente, inmóvil, esperando, rogando desde el fondo de su mente que al menos, antes de matarlo, Malfoy finalizara con lo que había comenzado.

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo supe? —murmuró Malfoy y Harry sólo frunció el ceño, no dignándose a responder. Malfoy suspiró con resignación y continuó—: Crabbe y Goyle son estúpidos con ganas, pero se dejan "entrenar" bien. Ellos saben que si, mientras están convertidos, los llamo por su nombre, no deben responder. Les va mal si lo hacen, ¿sabes? _Muy mal._

Harry enrojeció con ganas. Debió haberse imaginado que Malfoy tendría algún tipo de clave para asegurarse de que sus mastodontes en verdad fueran ellos. Harry debió haber sabido que el chico no dejaría nada al azar. Casi pudo ver en su mente la manera en que Malfoy los castigaría, seguramente no sería a besos y caricias como lo tenía a él en ese momento. Pensamiento que le llevó a preguntarse, _¿por qué…?_

Pero entonces, Malfoy, sin dejar de mirarlo con una intensidad que lo asustaba, sacó su varita de entre su ropa y apuntó hacia los dos. "Oh, no, ahora sí va a matarme", fue lo único que Harry pensó.

—Pero antes —murmuró Malfoy, una leve sonrisita formándose en sus labios—, _necesito_verte. Mira que no todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de mirar al niño dorado de Gryffindor con bragas de mujer.

Levantó más la falda de Harry y miró hacia abajo. Harry sintió que la cara se le incendiaba, el rubor regándose por su cuello y pecho, seguramente. Malfoy gimió ante la vista, arrugando el ceño de una manera perversamente sensual. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a mil millones de pulsos por segundo; no era posible, _no era malditamente posible_que él, vistiendo ropa de mujer, estuviese excitando así a Malfoy.

Malfoy cerró los ojos como si aquello fuera demasiado para su vista, y Harry lo vio y lo escuchó pasar saliva con desesperación. "Le estoy provocando que la boca se le haga agua", pensó, incrédulo y fascinado, casi corriéndose ante la simple idea.

Fue casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo: tanto Malfoy como él, como si no hubieran podido resistirlo más, se empujaron el uno contra el otro, restregándose sus hinchadas erecciones aún por encima de la ropa, y entonces Malfoy pareció recordar que había sacado su varita para algo porque de pronto la apuntó hacia ellos. Las bragas de Harry y el pantalón de Malfoy desaparecieron, y Harry, con la erección de Malfoy en contacto directo con la de él y con el delicioso vaivén que el rubio había comenzado a hacer, cerró los ojos y se dejó perder.

La piel del miembro de Malfoy era suave como la seda, y se sentía estupendamente bien. Harry estaba seguro de que se correría en cualquier segundo, pero nada lo había preparado para la sensación de las grandes manos de Malfoy apoderándose de sus nalgas, dedos largos y delgados rozando su entrada, la boca del rubio reclamando de nuevo la suya y gimiendo incoherencias contra sus labios.

Harry sintió la erección de Malfoy pulsando y arrojando líquido ardiente que empapó su falda, sintió como la punta de uno de sus dedos se introducía apenas una nada dentro de su culo, y no pudo más. Harry explotó con una energía tal que pensó que se desmayaría.

Lo cual tal vez no hubiera estado mal. Porque apenas al terminar, Malfoy lo miró horrorizado, lo soltó con brusquedad y, recuperando sus pantalones, se largó de ahí sin ver atrás.

Harry, todavía sin poder respirar apropiadamente, lo miró marcharse sin decirle nada. Dejó que trascurrieran minutos completos, jadeando, mirando a su alrededor al caos de ese almacén de objetos olvidados que en ese momento era la Sala de los Menesteres y preguntándose qué diablos era lo que acababa de pasar.

Preguntándose cuál había sido el verdadero objeto de toda aquella persecución. Preguntándose si sólo había estado engañándose a él mismo y excusando su deseo reprimido por Malfoy con la bandera de que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que el rubio estaba planeando.

Conteniendo lágrimas de rabia, Harry se largó de ahí sabiendo que muy en el fondo, él conocía las respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

Y lo peor era que ahora Malfoy lo sabía también.

* * *

><p>—¿Y? —le preguntó Ron a la mañana siguiente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Conseguiste averiguar algo nuevo anoche? ¡Regresaste tardísimo a dormir!<p>

Harry tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para librarse de su ensoñación. Se había sentido así durante toda la mañana, y ahí, en el Gran Comedor, todavía era peor. Echó una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y se permitió observar a Malfoy durante un breve instante.

El rubio lucía muchísimo más desmejorado de lo que había parecido en las semanas anteriores, aunque al menos (y a diferencia de Harry) estaba haciendo un poco de esfuerzo por comerse su desayuno. Harry lo miró de manera insistente y casi descarada, deseando expresar con ese gesto su presencia, queriendo decirle a Malfoy un "Aquí estoy, grandísimo cabrón, mírame". Pero no. Malfoy no dirigió sus ojos ni una sola vez hacia Harry, y éste se permitió creer durante un momento que esa aparente indiferencia de parte de Malfoy obedecía a la increíble experiencia que había pasado junto a él.

Tal vez, al igual que a Harry, a Malfoy también le había afectado más de lo que quería permitirse creer.

Tal vez era totalmente ilusorio y estúpido pensarlo así, pero Harry no podía evitarlo. La alternativa era mucho peor y acabaría matándolo.

Harry, por su parte, había decidido que la maldita guerra, los jodidos horcruxes y hasta Voldemort y Dumbledore, podían irse mucho a la mierda.

Aunque fuera por un momento, por unos minutos, por esa mañana, Harry se permitió ser un adolescente común y corriente. Se permitió disfrutar el recuerdo de su primera vez y estremecerse de emoción y placer ante la pura evocación; se permitió mirar al objeto de sus anhelos y suspirar por él.

Se permitió la libertad de sentirse enamorado y de tener la esperanza de que todo podía ser normal, de que podía ilusionarse, de que todo estaba y estaría bien.

Aunque fuera por un instante.

Apartó la mirada de Malfoy y se obligó a mirar a Ron, quien ya lucía francamente preocupado por él.

—No —dijo al fin—. No conseguí averiguar nada. Tal vez —continuó en voz baja y derrotada—… tal vez ya es hora de que admita que me equivoqué con él.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, creo que ya era hora, compañero. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros y la realidad lo aplastó de nuevo, golpeándolo tan fuerte que casi se queda sin aliento.

—Ahora, nada. No sé que podem…

Se interrumpió porque, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Malfoy se había levantado de su sitio y que caminaba lentamente hacia la salida. Harry estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de mirar, pero finalmente y al notar que Ron ya no estaba prestándole atención, se atrevió a girar la cara.

Malfoy estaba bajo el dintel de las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor y, por todo lo sagrado, lo estaba mirando directamente a él. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose despabilado casi de inmediato, porque esa mirada en Malfoy era… era _casi_amistosa. No, no era posible. ¿O sí?

Malfoy le sonrió apenas levemente, sólo un poco. Casi tan imperceptible que nadie más que no estuviese buscando un gesto en esa cara no habría notado. Pero fue suficiente para conseguir que Harry se pusiera de pie bruscamente, provocando que todos en la mesa de Gryffindor se sorprendieran y se giraran a verlo. Entonces Malfoy sonrió más, casi divertido, y luego arqueó una ceja en una clara señal de reto que Harry había aprendido a conocerle a través de todos esos años.

Era su clásico "¿Miedo, Potter?"

Harry curvó un poco sus labios hacia arriba, un amago de sonrisa, y frunció el entrecejo. Y esa, él sabía bien, era su clásica respuesta al reto del otro.

"Ya quisieras, Malfoy".

Malfoy levantó las dos cejas –una obvia invitación a llevar ese reto hasta sus últimas consecuencias- y, entonces, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando con rumbo, Harry sabía bien, a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry, sin responder los llamados de sus amigos y casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, salió corriendo detrás de él. **  
><strong>


End file.
